


Already Dead

by DaynaDeadly1510



Series: Happily Ever After? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullied Sam Winchester, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drunk John, Evil John Winchester, Geek Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, child prostitution, drunk chuck, hero lucifer, popular lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaDeadly1510/pseuds/DaynaDeadly1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you react to having a tough childhood? To being hated by many? Family and everyone at school? Having no friends? Like hell right? Kill yourself perhaps? Well Sam is telling us what happened to him, in his life. Safe to say it is completely horrifying.<br/>WARNING: Very Violent, Mature Scenes and Scenes of gore. Read with care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

SNAP

There goes another one of my unbroken ribs.

Down to three left untouched.

I didn't flinch or bend over in pain, I felt the bone break but I couldn't feel the pain.

It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last time he does this to me.

He brought his fist up again and took another swing to my gut.

I fell to the hard, cold wooden floor finding it hard to breathe, I wished he would have just ended it at that point.

I no longer felt his hits; I was numb with pain.

I looked up into his eyes and all I could see was evil... death... and... hate.

He hated me.

He couldn't stand to look at me.

"What have I told you about looking at me Sam?!"

And again. I heard this every night.

The shouts of the night before, and the night before that, he repeated himself over and over again.

"Don't look at me Sam."

"If you look at me, you'll pay the price."

I have yet to find out what the price is, even now as I am telling you.

Though thinking about it, I'm probably best not knowing.

I couldn't look at him.

He wouldn't allow it, so I - as I normally do - looked away from him so I didn't have to watch him as he hurt me more and as soon as I done that I felt it, it was happening again.

He threw me down laying on my front and he shoved himself inside me.

His hard cock was pounding into me, not that I felt that either.

This was the worst part of the beatings.

Me in pain would turn him on, so much it would cause him to rape me...

It took me a while to admit this, he raped me over and over again.

Every night.

Without fail.

His nails and teeth were sharp, I was so sure he sharpened them to hurt me more for when he scratched my back, bit my neck or dug his nails into my sides, I was always left with bruises, nail marks, bleeding everywhere he could get to.

He moaned, he moaned louder than usual that night, moaning my name, I keep asking myself why.

Even, now.

Why my name?

Why not his wife's like usual?

He pounded harder into me, thankfully after only ten minutes - that was very short for him, he usually kept going for between thirty minutes and an hour - he came hard into my body and pulled out straight away, almost as if he was ashamed of himself, not that he was.

He was proud, proud to put me through this, proud that he is getting revenge on the one who killed his wife, or at least that's what he said.

He said that every night.

"It's you're fault Sam."

"You killed her."

"I will get my revenge on you for killing my wife."

"It's you're fault she's dead."

One of them would be said every night, maybe even them all depending on how he felt.

I believed I deserved it

So I did what anyone else in that situation would.

Lay down and took it, of course not telling a soul about it.

"Clean yourself up.

That's always the last thing he said to me before he pulled up his boxers and jeans as he left the room.

I felt the blood rushing from my ass, along with his sperm and that was it.

Nothing else.

I couldn't feel any emotion or any pain, just the blood and sperm leave my person.

After the ordeal, just like every night, I just lay in bed with a thin, dirty, blood stained sheet over me staring up at the mould black ceiling , or that's what I thought I was looking at, everything in that room seemed the same.

Dirty, bloody, mouldy and worst of all cold.

I felt trapped like I couldn't get out.

The only thing that got me through the nights was the thought of getting to school, fresh air, the cool breeze and watching all the loving families drop their children off at school; I wish I had a family but they all left me alone, alone with him how could someone do that to a kid?

I was only four when they all abandoned me.

I smiled to myself at the thought of the old days when me, my mom Mary, my dad John and brother, Dean would take vacations to the families beach house, and spend all summer there, those were the better days, the hot sun burning down, the breeze of the cold wind blowing through my hair, no worries and no stress; just a happy normal family.

What happened your asking?

What happened to me?

How did I get there?

I'm just about to tell you.

My name is Sam Winchester and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Maybe I should start from the beginning. When I was four years old, It was My mum - Mary a beautifful loving lady, long flowing blonde hair, petite waist but the strongest woman I have ever known. Then there was my brother Dean, he was eight and already I looked up to him, admired him, he was my role model, I wanted to be just like my big brother. He had short brown hair and green eyes, he may have only been eight but he acted like he was already sixteen looking out and protecting his younger brother. Lastly there was my father John, he was a stong man, admired by others and he loved it. What can I say? If he wanted something he would get it. He didnt like someone? He would show it in the worst way possible... first hand experience. My dad he hated me... sorry I'm getting a head of myself here.I was four... and a half getting ready to start school at this point but I was already reading and writing ahead of anyone my age, safe to say I was a smart kid my mum used to say I shouldn't be afraid to be who I am, that I should rise to any challenge and prove I can do anything, I lived by that, at least I did until that last night before she left...

That night was the same as any night, I can remember it clear as day. Nine o'clock at night I just finshed reading my mum my bedtime story. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' that was my favourite. She kissed my head and put on my night light, a batman nightlight, Dean's favourite superhero so obviously my favourite. I heard the usual fighting and shouting and things getting thrown about the room from downstairs, that was normal right? to hear your parents shouting and fighting everynight? of course not, but I didnt know that then, that was my life. I fell asleep just as easily as I did back then. A peaceful nights sleep, dreaming about Pirates and Ninjas batteling, the normal dreams for kids.

The next morning I awoke from my slumber, it seemed quiet. Too quiet. I couldnt smell the lovely smell pancakes and bacon getting cooked like every Saturday morning, pancakes and bacon. My stomach was rumbling I was hungry. 'Mom?' I shouted. Nothing, no answer, no reply not even her light pitter patter of her feet coming to my room. Nothing. So my suspisious mind got my up from my bed I took a step onto the hard wooden floor. It was cold, very cold, I hadnt felt the floor so cold on my feet before. I crawled under my bed to grab my Wookie slippers, I slipped my tiny feet into the fluffy warm slippers and got up walking to my door grabbing my Star Wars robe as I walked out of my room. I put the robe on as I wandered the house 'Mom?' Still nothing. 'Dean?' Nope nothing. I walked towards the top of the stairs I felt a breeze, the front door was open. I ran to the door closing it to heat myself up, at this point I started to panic. 'Hello?' I felt scared, terrified. I was alone completely alone in this giant house. Can you imagine? Four years old, alone, cold and hungry. All I wanted was to see someone anyone at this point. I walked to the living room 'hello..?' not a soul to be found, but it was different I saw glass everywhere, furtinure over turned, ripped wallpaper, smashed television and as if someone had punched a hole in the doors and walls. 'mommy?' I walked into the kitchen, it was worse everything was broken the windows were smashed in and this time even some blood on the doors. 'mommy?!' I started to cry, the tears were rolling down my face, I've never felt sadness, loss, confusion like this before. I ran to the stairs again, I tripped over the top step and scampered to my feet again pushing myself through the door of dean's room. He told me to knock before I went in but I couldnt stick with that rule right now, I just wanted my brother to keep me safe. I wanted to be in my brothers strong warm arms.

I stood that the doorway of Deans room, my breathing was starting to get heavy and I wasnt able to control it. 'Dean?' I tryed to say through each breathe I could manage, it hurt, my chest. It hurt it was tight. This panic was too much. I looked about the room the messy almost empty room. Deans bed was completely torn apart torn to shreds, his drawers were broken his clothes were everywhere, but not all most of them were gone. His room looked like no one lived there. I took a step inside Dean's room to where I saw something. a note in the middle of his room, so I ran over and picked it up and read it, it did have my name on the front. "Sammy, I'm sorry. Stay safe. We wil come back for you. Mommy and Dean xx" it was them mom and Dean. But where were they? 'Dad?!' I shouted as I ran out putting the note into my pocket 'Dad!' I ran into mu mom and dad's room, it was the same as dean's messy and almost empty. The tears were now streaming down my face and I fell back against the wall falling down to the floor now unable to control breathing or tears. Where were they? Why did they leave me? Will they come back for me? Where is dad?

'There gone' there was a voice from the stairs a gravley drunk voice. I looked up and saw him. 'They left us.' I ran to him, all I wanted was a hug and to be told everything was going to be okay. But that didnt happen. in fact I ran up top him and he threw me against the rock hard wall. I yelped out in pain. 'Its your fault! They left because of you! Why did you make them leave Sammy?'

I looked up into his eyes filled with hate. 'im sorry daddy... I didnt mean...' I couldnt finish my sentence he grabbed me by the hair and through me to the ground and smashed his not so empty beer bottle agaisnt my head. I felt glass in my head still. 'daddy ! stop' I cried more begging him to stop. But he didnt it got worse.

'If you werent born they would still be here you little shit!' He began kicking into my ribs, I was gasping for breath. Scereaming in pain. 'No one likes you no one loves you. In fact no one ever will' he kicked harder and harder until I passed out from the pain. I woke up a few hours later in my room, cold and bleeding. I looked around the room it was empty I hardly had a bed anymore. I wrapped myself up in my covers and hid in the corner of my room. Scared and alone. I cried myself to sleep and hid away from my father as much as I could. Little did I know that it was going to get worse, that I was going to have to go to school and talk to no one about my family. I didn't know my dad would do much worse to me. I wanted to belive so badly that it was one time, that my mom and Dean would come through the door to get me. Or even that it was one huge terrible nightmare. No luck, It got worse as I got older... It still feels like one horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I will try and continue this as much as I can. These chapters will be pretty short due to the subject, It's very difficult to write.  
> Thanks for reading. DaynaDeadly1510


	3. Chapter 2

Fast Forward, I'm sixteen now. Yes, I'm still with my father. Yes, it's still happening. But by now I'm numb. I feel the pain I just dont react to it the same. Sixteen years of age which means yes. I'm now in high school sophomore year. School was probably the worst years of my life. Not just because I had to to back home to... Him... but I got more abuse and bullying in school, I know I know kids can be cruel but when you live with it? It's completely different. A normal day of this would be waking up at five in the morning perfect timing for Him to be out cold, unconcious with alcohol so I could get up shower and cover up for the day ahead without the fear of Him wakening up. But there was this one inparticular day that stands out from the rest. I'll take you through it.

Five am - Thursday 8th April 1999

I wake up, cold and aches everywhere, I quietly make my way towards the bathroom and secruing the lock on the door to make one hundred percent sure that no one could get in. I jump into the shower i clear away all the cry blood and dirt from my skin allowing my wounds to heal and not get infected. I take about half an hour in the shower to be completely cleaned of Him, nothing left, not even a strand of hair left on my person after the shower. After I get out the shower I quickly dry myself off using my own towel that I try to keep dry and clean as much as possible. Once dried I take what makeup my mother left over from all those years ago to try and cover the cuts, bruises and black eyes. At this point I got really quite good at hiding it all and making sure it looked natural almost like I wasnt wearing any. After I got out the bathroom running back to my room, to start getting clothes on that not only fit but hide the marks on my body and make me look like a normal everyday teenager, not that it worked too well, all the clothes I had were all baggy and dirty, when I put them on they drowned me making me look like a hobo to put lightly. I mean it probably didnt help that I was very skinny, skin and bones as some people say. But anyway, once I finished getting ready I quietly packed my bag for school getting all the books I needed for that day, it was about six in the morning about now. So time to quickly and quietly getting out the house without Him wakening up. For the first time I managed to actually get out the house without a morning beating. So far today was going well.

Nine am - Thursday 8th April 1999

Time for first class, Homeroom. Propably the best class in the whole day. No one notices me or sits anywhere near me, so I could just sit and read until the bell rang for first period, Maths. Yay. Don't get me wrong I actually like Maths it challenges me unlike the other class, but because I'm in the highest sophomore class I have the worlds worse teacher Mr Carpenter. Or as most people know him Mr Carpendick. He gets the nickname for being quite simply a dick. He was the strickest teacher there, if you were only one minute late he would lock you out of the class. He hated anyone smarter than he was so yes, detention for those who corrected him, sadly I got detention for that everyday. But somehow not that day. This day was weird, no morning beating, no detention, for once in years I was actually starting to feel happy. But of course that didnt last long.

Twelve pm - Thursday 8th April 1999

Lunch time, usually the time for me to hide away in the library reading and having a bottle of water to drink, as I never had money or food with me to eat, not that I minded it much I enjoyed just reading in the library, it was quiet and I was by myself. Oh no, its quarter past 12. Its time. I quickley hid my book away in my bag getting ready for it. Here it comes. Bang! The doors of the library swing open. "Loosechester!" Yes its him Cole Trenton. "Come out, come out whereever you are!" The most popular and biggest bully in the school. Cole walked towards me picking me up by my collar off the seat. "Its time Sammy" Cole dragged me out of the library behind us were the rest of his gang; Rick Palmer, Brad Quinton and Harry Matthews. Cole himself was pretty avereage height, very strong and broad built, short, shaved butrette hair the Muscles of the group. Rick was tall medium build with black hair down to his shoulders the smart one of the lot. Brad, strong, tall and actually quite plesent to look at, short blonde hair, yes you guessed it the pretty, dumb one. Then there was Harry, the not so scary actaully felt bad for him, he was small, brown short hair and he was always scared of getting caught bullying, the one that got ignored in the group. So, where was I? Ah, yes. I was getting dragged down the hall by my shirt towards the toilet, Cole threw me in head first into the door to push it open, he kicked me to the ground and stompted on my arm to make me stay where I was as the others took turns kicking into me, after this took its tole, Cole dragged me into a cubical by my hair. All I could do was struggle and try to escape, of course not that Cole would let me. He forced my head into the toilet pan before flushing it. This was the worse part of the whole beating by him, the swirlies, discusting, germy and really dangerous. "One of these days you'll die Winchester, and I'll be there to witness it Fag." Cole was pretty serious when he said these things. I certainly believed it. He continued to do this to me until I lost consiousness.

Twenty to One pm - Thursday 8th April 1999

I woke again gaining consiousness again. Yes in the toilet left for dead pretty much. This time was different though, this time when I woke I wasn't alone. But it wasn't anyone I had seen before. This boy was maybe about seventeen, pretty tall, reasonable build, short dirty blonde hair with bright blue sparkling eyes. I thought I had died and went to heaven. Or at least I did until my eyesight got clearer. "Damn-it" It said under my breath.

"Are you okay?" The mysterious man said. I stood up and fixed myself. "Sorry I didn't want to startle you. I saw you lying there and thought you might need some help." He sounded like an angel. Acted like an Angel. No one has ever been so nice to me before.

"I'm fine." Is all I could muster up. He looked at me and nodded.

"I'm new here, Whats your name?"

"Winchester, Sam Winchester"

He smiled, his smile brightened up the whole room, he was gorgerous and with a smile like that, wow. "Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Lucifer, Lucifer Novak. Fancy showing me around"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Hello Lucifer!! So what you guys thinking so far? Interested? Please let me know how I'm doing! Thanks for reading!  
> DaynaDeadly


	4. Chapter 3

Okay where was I? Ah, yes Lucifer Novak. An angel sent from heaven. This seventeen year old boy was the reason I continued to live this hell everyday. He pulled me from the edge of of suicide that day. Thats correct I was comtemplating on taking my own life. No one cared about me, no one loved me, you tell me what the point in living another day was.

"Are you going to talk to me Sam?" The voice said yet again. I had been silent for a few minutes by this point. I looked up at the lovely blonde haired boy looking in a concerned way.

"Okay. I will show you about." Who was I to say no to the boy who was the first friendly person I had ever met? I got up from the floor of the toilet and brushed myself off, I was soaking and messy. I wiped the water from my eyes, just after that I realised that the make up would have came off so I quickly hid my face from Lucifer, I didnt want him seeing me in this state. I suddenly felt soft cold hands pulling my arms away from my face, I tried to keep them up but him touching my arms hurt I couldn't fight it back anymore I lowered my hands to stop the pain

"Who did this to you? Lucifer asked, I shook my head not wanting to answer him. "Was it those guys I saw walking away laughing?" I just looked at him, I wanted to tell him so badly but I couldnt find my voice, I wanted to be sick, I was scared of everything. But more than anything I didn't want to appear weak and scared in front of him. I wouldn't answer. "I'll take that as a no. I won't push you but you can talk to me if you need to. In fact here." He passed me over his phone. "Put your number in there." I shook my head passing it back to him.

"I dont have a cell phone." Lucifer looked sympathetic.

"Tell you what, when you are ready to talk, I'll be here okay?" I nodded. "You hungry Sam?" I shook my head. I was but I couldn't allow myself to eat anything. I couldn't risk Him finding out I ate at school. Lucifer looked at me unconviced but accepted my answer. "well I'm starving, show me towards the cafeteria?" I nodded and quickly fixed my make up before we left the toilet.

"This way Lucifer." I said softly before showing him towards the cafeteria. Every so often I would look up at him convinced he had some sort of mean prank set up for me. But it never happened. No prank, in fact he actually protected me from all the bullies at school. I wasn't used to be able to walk the halls without being thrown into the lockers at last five times. It was weird. A good weird.

"So Sam. What classes do you take?" Lucifer spoke up trying to make conversation.

"Maths, English, Physics, Spanish, French, Chemistry and Economics" I replied quickly expecting some sort of snide remark or something, anything at this point just something to make him just lie everyone else.

"Really? Wow, Thats a lot of smart subjects there. What classes?"

"All AP classes"

"Wow you must be smart. Not everyday you meet someone as smart as you." Lucifer smiled, I couldnt help it I had to smile back at him, his smile was out of the world. It brightened up the whole area. At that point I could have died actually being happy. It happened. I finally found someone that was actually nice and didn't want to bully me. For once in sixteen years I was happy. "It's nice to see you smile Sam." I looked away feeling my cheek bust into red heat. My cheeks have never done this before what is this? Why are my cheeks hot to the touch? "Are you blushing Mr Wincehster?" 'Blushing?' I thought to myself. Is this was this is? Is this what I'm doing? Blushing? I like it, I like the heat I feel in my cheeks.

"Thank you Lucifer." I found myself saying. Thank you. Wow. I have never said that before.

"For what?"

"Helping me."

"Your welcome Sam. As I said I'm here as a friend I hope." I smiled and nodded.

"I would like that." I had a friend so this is what it feels like to have someone care for you? I have missed a lot, sixteen years old and never in my life have I ever felt like this before. Or at least that I remember. We reached the cafetria and Lucifer bought a cheese burger with fries. Maybe the nicest looking thing that the school ever made. We sat at the back of the cafeteria alone together. Lucifer started digging into his cheese burger all I could do wat watch him. Wait. What is this feeling in my stomach? GROWL. Was I the only one that heard that?

"Was that your stomach?" Lucifer asked. Question answered no I wasn't the only one that heard that. I nodded. Lucifer put his burger down and cut it in half and cut it in half and gave me the other half of it. "Here you need your strength. eat something." I shook my head pushing it away. "Please Sam eat this."

"I can't" Lucifer looked at me giving me a look of why not. "I'm not allowed to eat at school."

Lucifer's eyes turned from confusion to worry. "Somethings going on at home isnt there?" I said nothing more I just looked away.

"I'm going to be late for class." I stood up and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.

7pm - Thursday 8th April 1999

I got home that evening and ran straight for my room slamming the door behind me and locking all seven locks on my door. What happened today? This is very different. I got home and lay in my bed with the thought of seeing Lucifer again running through my mind. I couldn't tell if it was nerves or excitment that was making me feel nausious. I actually have a friend in school. One that actually feels genuine concern for my wellbeing. I look forword to seeing him again but what if he asks me more about my living situations? What do I say? I can't tell him what happens at home. I know how it sounds but as much as I hate my dad doing what he does to me I still love him. I crave for his love in return. But I'm old enough to understand that it wont be happening, ever.

I turned over in my bed facing the wall, I listened out for Him. I didn't hear anything. So I moved a piece of wood in from the wall and took out the note that was left from when I was four. I stared at it for hours. 'When are you coming back?' I kept asking myself. I hated that I kept thinking they would come back for me but I lived off that small hope I could be resuced from this nightmare. I put the note back eventually and took out an old family photo I kept of Dean, My mom and I, with the ripped side from where my dad used to be, i stared at it and tears ran down my face I couldn't believe they actually left me here alone with that monster. I looked at it, looked at how happy we all seemed, not really realising the mask at that point. My mom looked beautiful, stunning happy a smile like Lucifer's. It could brighten up a whole room. Then Dean, in the picture he is looking down on his little brother looking all protective like. Even he looked happy, happy looking after his baby brother. I loved them. I know that they left me but I was so sure that they loved me somewhere deep down inside them, maybe they are planning on coming top resuce me? My brother would be twenty by this point. Surely he remembers his little brother is still here. Right? Surely he at least remembers me. After about five hours of looking back at pictures and thinking of them I put away the pictures and note and covered them back up so they couldn't be seem by Him. I cried myself to sleep that night. I hoped for the day I could be rescued from this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy. I wonder if they will come back? What are you guys thinking so far? Please comment and let me know how I'm doing!  
> Thanks  
> DaynaDeadly1510


	5. Chapter 4

Friday 9th April 1999 - 8.30am

Another day, another struggle. Yes this morning I did have to go into school with fresh cuts and briuses, unfortunatley this time I couldn't get to the make up with out Him seeing it. He beat me worse than he had in a while by this point, he cut me, he broke my bones, he burned me... he... he raped me. Going to school was much worse if you look like you've already been beaten by someone else if it wasn't from the usual people. You get questioned, so any questions, not only from the staff at the school but from the other pupils especially from Brad, Rick and more of Cole, what a group they were more pissed off from the fact that I was miserable and beat up from someone else and not them. So yes you guessed it, they beat me for that. By this time I could hardly move from the pain I was in. Oh no. No. Not yet. I'm not ready for this yet.

"Sam? Sam. What happened to you?" The voice of an angel spoke I immediately became relaxed and not scared. Yes it was Lucifer he came to my aid yet again. All I could do was ignore the question and smile softly at him, that was all I could manage to do. "Sam come on, please talk to me. You're bleeding, was it those guys again?" I nodded. I didn't want him to think any less of me if I told him what He was doing to me. "I'm taking you to the nurses office. Come on." The angel held out his hand for me to take, so I did as he wanted and held his hand staying close to him not making conversation or eye contact with anyone, not even Lucifer himself

As we got nearer to the nurses office I found myself starting to slow down and pull away. I didn't want someone to look over me, they would know what He done to me, I couldn't let that happen. "Sam?" Lucifer said as I pulled myself from his grip. "Sam whats wrong?"

"I'm fine, I don't want to go in there. Please don't make me Lucifer. Please." I wasn't able to see past the tears in my eyes, as they left my eyes I could see in Lucifers eyes he knew exactly what was going on, but he respected my wishes and took my hand and took me to a quiet part of the school to help clean off the blood from my face and body. We arrived behind the bleachers. I liked it there, it was quiet especially at this time, hardly anyone was around, but as Lucifer looked at me I knew the questions were coming. I looked into Lucifer's eyes, "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Lucifer asked with a hint of confusion and loads of symthapthy in his voice.

"You know what, like I'm a fragile piece of china thats about to crack or break" I tried to explain to him.

"I'm sorry Sam, but please tell me what is going on? I'm here for you, Plus this is probably the most I've gotten out of you since we met." He looked up at me with a soft smile making me cave, I couldn't say no to that smile, his eyes, their just to truthful and full of love. I sighed.

"What do you want to know?" I started to slowly come out of my shell, first time ever I felt I could actually open up to someone.

"Tell me the truth, who done this to you? and don't say those guys."

I didn't know what to say to him, I wanted to cry and hold him close to me. I could't. what if He found out? What would He do to me? I was scared. Very scared.

"I can't tell you. He will find out and hurt me more." It was almost as if all hope had left, like every part of me had died, the look that Lucifer gave me at that point could have killed me. It was disappointment but also determination.

"He won't find out I promise you Sam. I won't let him hurt you again, but you have to tell me who it is." Saved by the bell. The school bell rang for second period, yes I actually missed Homeroom and first period.

"I better get to class. I can't be late for maths." I told him quickly running off to class.

Friday 9th April - 10am

Maths class. Mr Carpendick. Great, the perfect class to be somewhere else. Note the sarcasam as I say this. I knew I needed to be totally one hundred percent focased on the work, but I couldn't. All I really wanted to do was run back to Lucifer and tell him everything.

I managed to squeeze past the door just as it was being closed and locked by Mr Carpenter, he was most displeased that I made it to class. "Winchester. Take your seat." He grunted as he turned his back and started automatically writing on the blackboard starting the class whethere everyone was ready or not. "Pop quiz. Get out your pencils, sharp and an extra one, you will need it. Nothing else on your desk, I mean it. Nothing." Suddenly the class started quickly preparing themself for the pop quiz, that was everyone but me. I didn't manage to grab my school bag before running out the door today, I had no choice, I had to. I raised my hand. "What now Winchester?"

"Sorry Sir, I don't have a pencil. Could I borrow one?" Next thing all I heard was the mocking laughter from the teacher.

"Borrow? I don't lend out pencils Winchester don't you know that? Why don't you have a pencil? You always come prepared."

"I know Sir I'm sorry, I don't have my bag with me, I left it at home by-" I was cut off by the rudeness of the older man in front of my desk. He leaned in closer to me to intimidate me, it worked. I hated anyone being so close to me, well anyone but Lucifer. Ah Lucifer, what an angel, a very handsome angel at that. He was stunning, his stunning peircing blue eyes looking into my own. Oh shit I was loosing consentration. Back to it, I cant loose consentration.

"Don't dare give me excuses! If you do not have a pencil and no one is going to give you one for the test, then you can go to the principles office." I looked around at everyone, not one person would dare let scum like me borrow a pencil off them. So I done what I was told I got out of my seat and walked to the class door. ow! of course it doesn't get old tripping up the loser of the school. Brad of course. He stuck his foot out tripping me up making me land face first on the floor. Everyone. Even Mr Carpenter was laughing. I got to my feet again running for the door unlocking it and running out slamming the door behind me. I ran, I just kept running. Out of the school and following the road out of town. I was doing it. I was running away. I cant believe it. I smelled the freedom in the air just a couple more miles and I'll be out of this god forsaken town.

No!

I felt myself getting dragged back. By my hair. "Let go of me!" about fifteen minutes later then let go of me throwing me into the boot of a car all I could do kick and scream. "Let me out! Let me out!" ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no! Sam! Whats happened? to took him? where are they going? what will happen to him? All will be answered in next chapter! Thanks for reading!  
> DaynaDeadly


	6. Chapter 5

Whats the smell? What ever it was it was horrible, it was mouldy, humid... shit. It smelled like an old farm. Where was I? I looked around I couldn't see anything that was even remotely familiar, well that was apart from the damn dirty walls from the room I had to live in. I looked around behind me I could see two figures talking, not that I could hear a damn thing they were saying. I tried to move my wrists but all that done was hurt me and burn my wrists I felt the blood drip from my wrists from where the rope I was being held by was tied too tightly round them. I tried and failed at loosening the rope, I couldn't do anything even my feet were tied to the legs of the chair I was sat upon. The footsteps came towards me, heavy footed, probably male with big worker boots on. The person came out of the shadows and stepped towards me, leaning into my personal space, I could smell the alcohol, the stale beer and a strong smell of bourbon. He growled, his breath was worse I didn't think that was possible, his breathe smelled liked a rat died in there and it is still rotting away in there, his teeth were yellow, think with plaque it was obvious this guy didn't own a toothbrush, of if he did then he didn't know what it was meant to be used for. His hair thick with grease over his long thick brown hair, covering his eyes, his eyes from what I could see his eyes were bloodshot covered in sleep, yellow and gooey it was disgusting. Who was this man? Why did he kidnap me? Who was the other man he was talking to?

"Sam I presume?" The man finally spoke up, but how did he know my name?

"Who are you? What am I doing here? Ho-" My sentence was cut short as I felt his slimy disgusting lips on my own, I pulled away as quick as I could. "What the hell?! Don't you dare touch me again!"

"John told me you would be easy to fuck, that you would do whatever I asked of you, and I will be getting my money's worth boy."

Did he seriously just say what I think he said? My dad actually sold me to this guy? I know he hates me but I didn't think he could do something like this. The man who still hadn't even mentioned his name, walked round to the back of the chair and started feeling my body, putting his hands all over me, exploring the new body, he liked what he felt. He continued exploring my body, he then put his hands down the front of my shirt, pinching at my nipples, trying to turn me on, obviously without succeeding. When he couldn't do what he wanted he then ripped my shirt open tearing it off my body. I winced as he done that, it hurt feeling every thread of wool break off my skin, the unknown man was now in front of me kneeing down in front of me kissing and nipping at my skin on my chest, I groaned in pain. I hated it enough when it was Him but when I don't even know who it is that is doing it do me, makes me feel even worse, makes me feel sick, all I want to do is shout and scream for help but I didn't, if I did I knew He would be in the next room and I would get far worse that what this man was going to do to me.

"That's it Boy, keep moaning. But next moan I want to hear my name come from those precious lips of yours."

"What is your name?" I had to know his name so I could do what I was asked.

"Charles. You can call me Charles." I nodded in agreement. I wasn't in any position to disagree with anything he said.

He smirked at me and leaned in kissed my neck as he started to unbuckle my belt and undo the button on my jeans and pushing his hand down my jeans and boxers palming my cock, I thought of anything but what was going on, I tried to distract myself I thought of my mom, Dean something, My Carpenter... something just to get my mind off of this guy Charles. Then it happened, Lucifer was put to the front of my mind, I thought of his smile, his laugh, his gorgeous blue eyes it made me smile. Yes I was actually now smiling as Charles was palming at my cock, but what was this? I actually found my cock slowly hardening from the friction of the palm on my cock, the thought of Lucifer done this, what does this mean? I really wished he was here with me by this point, I wish it was him that has his hands down my boxers. That's what I thought about, I thought about Lucifer and I going this far together. I thought about those amazing lips on my own. I closed my eyes allowing it all to happen while imagining it was Lucifer.

Charles was now behind me cutting the ropes that held my hands together, he came back round dropping his pants and boxers to his ankles letting his ugly hard on escape as much as I wish he would just put it away he didn't instead he pulled my hair. "open your mouth" He commanded so I did as I was asked and I opened my mouth then all of a sudden he pushed his cock right into my mouth so deep I nearly threw up, he seemed to like the sudden tensing of my throat as he let out a moan and started to thrust his cock into my mouth hitting the back of my throat every time, I was used to it though, this is what He likes as well. He continued until he had had enough of my mouth and wanted my ass instead. He then cut the ropes tying my ankles to the chair and throwing me on the hard wooden floor with a lot of force, he then pulled my boxers and jeans down with force almost knocking my knees out of place. He bent down and forced his cock in dry and hard into my already sore ass-hole from the many times I've been through this before. He just thrusted continuesly no matter how much I screamed in pain and begged him to stop. It didn't take long for him to finish off and come inside me as he moaned and then pulled out almost immediately and cleaned himself off and sorted himself and walked out.

"Until next time Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? This chapter was extremely difficult to write. Next one will be up asap. Thanks for sticking with me!  
> DaynaDeadly1510


	7. Chapter 6

Okay why don't I skip ahead? This continued on for about a week to ten days. Charles would continue to arrive precisely at seven o'clock pm on the dot. He would do what he wanted to me as many times as he liked and leave at eight o'clock on the dot and pay Him one hundred dollars on his way out. Then I would relive the whole horrific experience again but worse from Him. Safe to say it was Hell. I was living in Hell. On the tenth day I was saved. Well.. saved from Charles at least.

I was lying there, cold, bleeding, soaking wet and tired. I was very tired. I haven't had my hands to myself for ten days. My hands have been bound by tight restricting rope same with my legs, well that was until Charles had his way. I haven't showered in ten days, I haven't eaten or drunk anything in ten days. In fact within the ten days I've been here, He has taken less care of me than he has ever. He would leave about ten at night then arrive back at five pm the next day. So I had nineteen hours alone with the horses and my thoughts. At least I was able to talk to the horses, drink some of their water when they got some from Him. Did you know, that horse food isn't half as bad than you may think? Yes I even had some of the food left from the horses, at least it was something, anything was better than starving to death. Or maybe I should have just starved myself? It would have been easier than living this life. It got to five pm on the dot, and He walked through the barn doors. He said nothing just fed the horses and for once I saw him actually looked caring towards the horses, cared for something other than the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Dad?" I spoke up, hoping maybe he would let my hands loose. He didn't even flinch when I spoke, just continued petting the horses and feeding them hay. "Dad, please let my hands go?" He just grumbled and came over cutting the rope that tied my hands together. I quickly brought my hands to my front rubbing my wrists from the pain. "Thank you Dad."

He turned quickly towards me growling at me. "I am not your father! You are not my son! You know why?" He got directing in front of my face, he had been drinking more than usual. "You killed your mother" I stared in shock, everything, every thought and shred of hope from getting taken away from Him, was gone. How was I ever going to get rescued from this hell now?

"What? She's dead..?" I looked down at the floor unable to keep my tears back now, the tears just flowed and continued to flow from my eyes.

"Shes dead and you killed her!" He had had enough of the shouting, he kicked me down onto my back with full force making me hit my head on the hard wooden floor. "You will pay for this Samuel!" He screamed before starting to kick me in my ribs cracking about three of them and snapping another one in two. I curled into a ball lifting my hands to cover my face. Which was kind of a bad idea as with every kick one of my two hundred and six bones in my body would break in some way or another.

I still can't believe it to this day I still don't fully know what happened to my mom, how she died, where Dean is. I hope that one day my brother would show up and explain what exactly happened, why they left in the first place, what happened with mom, why didn't they ever come back for me. But I gave up on that wish a long time ago, round about the time I found out mom died.

I felt his fists pick me up by my hair, feeling like every shred of hair was getting pulled out of my scalp, I screamed in pain. When I screamed, he slapped his hand over my mouth. "Shut up Fag!" What? Did he seriously just say that? He's never called me that before. I didn't even know how to react to that? Anger? Upset? Sad? I just didn't know. "For the remainders of your useless life you will stay here tied to this post." He brought out the rope he had in his hands and tied me up on the post and walked away, leaving me for dead, bleeding out.

A few hours later the sun was gone and the moon was up, the temperature had dropped to about minus one, it was probably about midnight by now. No more Charles that was good right? No more Him. I could just sit here and wish for death. Hoping it was sooner rather than later. My wishes all of a sudden seemed to vanish.

"Hello?"

There was a voice, it was coming this way. Familiar, but not scaring me. It wasn't Him or Charles. Definitely not Dean. Wait could it be?

"Anyone here?" It was I could see him, got closer and closer the moonlight filling out his facial feature, but his eyes, I could tell those eyes from a mile away, gorgeous bright blue eyes.

"Lucifer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I know its a short chapter, but I couldn't handle writing more of the abuse. Hope you liked it though!  
> DaynaDeadly1510


	8. Chapter 7a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait, decided to put this chapter into 2 parts! Here is part 1!  
> DaynaDeadly1510

Lucifer P.O.V

Its been twelve hours give or take a few since he nearly got Sam to give him the name or information to who hurts him. Maybe today will be the day Sam will finally open up. Lucifer has been determined to find out what exactly is happening to the young tore up boy, he wanted to help him, save him from the nightmare he was living, but he couldn't do anything without Sam opening up and telling him he wants his help. That day Lucifer waited and waited by Sam's locker for him to arrive, but nothing, he looked at his watch, five minutes before class was due to start. Lucifer may not know Sam as well but he knows that this was very unlike Sam. Lucifer would probably have been more worried if it wasn't for the thought that maybe Sam was early and already in Homeroom. Maybe he would see him at break time.

It got to break time, all classes were dismissed. Lucifer waited by the coffee machine, normally Sam would be here by now. 'Library?' Lucifer thought to himself then walked to the library hoping to find Sam. He walked around and even asked the librarian but not even she has seen him. Okay now it was time to start to worry, he asked around in school, didn't get him very far, people either had no idea who Sam was or didn't care enough to notice. Lovely school this. The bell rang again for the next classes to begin.

Send to Balthy.

Hey Balthy, are you in school today or did you ditch again?

It was time to call in the big guns, Balthazar had to be in on this, he needed the help of his brother he may be a massive dick but he was street smart, Lucifer might need this now.

From Balthy

What a stupid Q Luci. What do u need?

To Balthy

Yeah you're right. I'll be home after lunch, I need your help.

Balthazar always his his big brothers back, they argue all the time but Balthazar would never purposely hurt his Lucifer not unless it was a prank, but that's different, or at least so says Balthazar.

From Balthy

Whatever Dude.

By the time Balthazar sent his last text message Lucifer was back at his class, Mathematics. Mr Carpenter. Just what he needed, a douchebag teacher. "Take your seats class." Well that's different, he seems calmer. Why though? Sam can't irritate him that much surely. The teacher took his seat at the front. "Read over notes from last class while we wait for the others." Lucifer opened his book determined not to get in trouble, although he was really not focused on his book. All he wanted was to call or text Sam but that would be pretty difficult due to Sam no having a cell phone. It got to one minute past the time class was meant to have started, and like clockwork Mr Carpenter was up and locked the door and almost like automatic he started his usual crap, shouting, demanding, throwing half the class out to the principle not only fifteen minutes into the class. Suddenly back to normal, maybe he just had a blowjob or something by another student or teacher, that wouldn't surprise anyone at all. Maybe even Balthazar would have been there and done that a few times if he even showed up to school.

A few hours later - back at the Novak Mansion.

Lucifer arrived back at his house automatically kicking off his shoes and hanging up his leather jacket on the door hook. "Balthy?!" He shouted down the seemingly empty hallway. There was no answer, he shrugged and walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Hey Rosa. Que haces para cenar?"

Rosa was a rather chunky woman with think black hair always tied back in a bun, since it was slightly always greasy. Rosa was the Novak's housekeeper/maid/cook/nanny/carer, anything you could name she was. She was there since Lucifer was just a little boy around three years old. Since their parents were hardly ever around. You see, Chuck Novak, or as he prefers to be called Charles was a stuck up workaholic with a very small temper, he would take his anger out on just about anyone that was around, well apart from the kids. Their mother Abaddon Novak would definitely have something to say to that.

Rosa was born in the South of Spain a charming little town called Cortegana, Huelva but she moved with her mother to the Novak Household when Chuck's family lived here and they both worked and lived here. This huge mansion has been in their family for several generations and many more to come. The mansion itself was about five floors high, had an elevator to get to each floor, ten main bedrooms and another five guest bedrooms, each bedroom had its own en suit bathroom with another five bathrooms for each floors 'public use' as Chuck said. They had a swimming pool both inside and outside the house, their own private cinema with a copy of every movie even ones that weren't released at the point. Yes, safe to say the Novak's were one rich family. Lucifer's dad did own the most popular and well known industry in the whole of America, Novak and Sons; Each son and daughter worked there whether they liked it or not.

Novak and Sons was a Lawyer company, Charles Novak was the best Lawyer money could buy and only the best would get a job. Chuck was very wary of whom he employed. This. This right here was Sam's dream job, career, place to work. They had everything, great pay, great reputation, and most importantly Charles Novak probably the best man in the whole world; or at least that was until Sam realised something about him.

"Ah Lucifer, I'm making you're favourite; Lasagne and for desert my best chocolate fudge cake!" Rosa replied in full, fluent English. Lucifer learned Spanish just for Rosa even though she was fluent in English, he loved Rosa so much he wasn't to be able to speak to her in Spanish. No one else in the house was able to speak Spanish, but Lucifer was secretly in love with the language and culture, he had visited Cortegana a few times over the years with Rosa.

Lucifer smiled at Rosa "Aw Rosa, you do spoil me." He laughed. "Hey, Balthy got any visitors today?"

"Oh that Balthazar, girls and boys have been in and out of his room all day all of them different, I don't know how he does it." Rosa wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or jealous of how many people Balthazar sleeps with in a day. Disgusted definitely disgusted.

"Anyone in just now?"

Rosa shook her head. "I dont think so Lucifer but you could check, I wont be going into his room again." Rosa was being very serious Balthazar's room has always been messy, dark and always stank of sex.

"Okay then Rosa. I'll see you for dinner." Lucifer said and pecked her cheek to thank her then headed up the stairs to the third floor to where the stench of sex was already scented. He walked further into the stink and knocked on the door.

Balthazar was a very open yet private person. He wasn't afraid to let anyone see him in all his glory at any point. He would let you know who he slept with, what they did and how he got rid of them at the end and what number he was on in that week or all together, but not one person was allowed to be in his room if he didn't want them there, he pad-locked his room door closed and a huge sign outside on his door clearly saying 'Do Not Enter' then in his own handwriting 'fuck off no visitors allowed!' or 'having sex dont come in.' or sometimes even im high go away.' This time in particular it didn't have anything up, so hopefully its safe?

The door opened but it wasn't Balthazar who answered. It was some other guy, who was standing there in only a pair of boxers. "Who are you? Next fuck?" Okay what?

"Definitely not, brother, where is Balthazar?"

The other man groaned and turned round and walked back to the bed with Balthazar laying next to him having one arm curled round his waist, "Thought you told me no one was home babe." Balthazar sat up and turned round.

"That time already Luci?" Balthazar said with a smirk across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo?? What you think?? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know how you think I'm doing! I love you all so much!  
> Next chapter soon as I can I promise!  
> DaynaDeadly1510


End file.
